The present invention relates to a variable flow rate controller.
In the medical field, it is desirable to flow fluid into a patient at a particular flow rate. A universal fluid regulator that permits the medical professional to select a particular flow rate at the time of administering the fluidic medication is optimal. The reason is that the patient's condition may change requiring a different flow rate of the fluidic medication when a medical professional administers the fluidic medication. Accordingly, it is desirable to permit the medical professional to select the appropriate rate of fluid flow. Moreover, while administering the fluidic medication, it may be desirable to alter the rate of fluid flow into the patient. To this end, a variable regulator that permits the medical professional to alter the rate of fluid flow to the patient without having to switch out any components is optimal.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0070669 disclosed by Mabry, et al. discloses a device for selectively regulating the flow rate of a fluid. The device has a plurality of flow tubes associated with a different flow rate. The fluid flowing through the flow tubes may be blocked or permitted to flow through the flow tubes by pinching the flow tubes with a flow blocking element, as understood. To set a particular flow rate, one or more of the flow tubes are permitted to allow fluid to combine and flow therethrough. Accordingly, the flow rate of the fluid through the device is set by one or more of a combination of flow tubes. Moreover, it appears that the device of Mabry, et al. is controlled by a rotating handle. The rotating handle may be rotated 360 degrees to selectively set the particular flow rate of the regulating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,515, issued to Wilk also discloses a device for regulating fluid flow into a patient. However, it appears that the device flows fluid intravenously into the patient. Similar to the Mabry device, the flow rate of fluid through the regulating device is set by opening one or more fluid paths. Additionally, it appears that the fluid paths are closed or open by pinching the flow tubes. Unfortunately, the flow rate must be calculated by the medical professional thereby leading to potential human error.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved variable flow rate controller.